


Sweet Dreams

by Serza5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serza5/pseuds/Serza5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late day of work Wallace goes up to find Steven already in bed. He takes this opportunity to whisper something that's been meaning to say for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Tumblr here : http://serza5.tumblr.com/post/115812948314/12-things-you-said-when-you-thought-i-was-asleep
> 
> Prompt : "things you said when you thought i was asleep"

It had been a long dreary day, the night was late and Steven had already made his way upstairs to quickly finish up work before throwing himself into bed. Wallace therefore had been spending the last hour downstairs by himself, cleaning up after the litter of papers and rocks Steven had left. He bickered about it the entire time, sighing every time he spotted yet another paper covered in dirt. Really, he knew how busy Steven was and how messy he gets because of it but it doesn’t stop him complaining about such, at least separating rocks from papers would be nice.

He continued grumbling his way upstairs after he was done, thankful he can at least get himself to sleep now. Coming into the room he wasn’t sure where to expect Steven, since it differed every night; he was either in bed or on the desk asleep or arguably still awake. Amazingly he was to be found in bed, well at least he managed to make it into bed presumably sleeping. Steven was fully clothed, and curled up on top of the bed with his back to where Wallace was standing, and had his head against the tiniest corner of a pillow he tried to reach out for.

“My my” Wallace sighed, making his way to Steven, wrapping himself around him resting his head on top of his. He had always enjoyed Steven’s warmth, one which has become like a second home to him. Just to be wrapped around him was like holding a warm pillow close to him. It was all he needed to feel at peace; he never could stay mad at Steven for long when he had him in his arms. After snuggling in a bit more Wallace began to whisper in Steven’s ear.

“My dearest Steven, you’ve been working so hard haven’t you? I cannot deny that I am envious your work sees more of you than I. I yearn so much for just that one single day where your eyes only rest upon me. Yes that single day with nothing but my beautiful angel beside me.”

Wallace nuzzled into Steven’s cheek before slightly jumping when hearing a faint “heh” which can only assume came from Steven himself. Looking down he found his little angel looking back up at him, his hand already made its way to the back of Wallace’s head, slowly stroking it. “You are not the only one with such a dream; if I could I would only cast my eyes upon you, as there is nothing more beautiful” Steven whispered, reaching up to kiss him, breaking off before Wallace return it.

“One day my love, I regret I cannot say when exactly but I promise that day will come” Steven added. Wallace snorted, reaching down to nuzzle the mans nose as he laughed.

“As long as that day comes, I will wait for however long necessary, for you my dear are worth it.”


End file.
